


A Sirens Curse

by Kim448



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Episode 8, F/M, Haruhi Secret, Mermaid Siren, Siren, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim448/pseuds/Kim448
Summary: After episode 8 of the anime, Haruhi isn't all she seems to be. Haruhi has a secret-she's a mermaid siren. What will she do when the hosts find out? And how will she break this curse? And why does her heart speed up around_? Haruhix?
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi & Nekozawa Umehito, Fujioka Haruhi & The Ouran High School Host Club, Fujioka Haruhi/Nekozawa Umehito, Fujioka Haruhi/Undisclosed
Kudos: 24





	1. How It Happened

I sang my normal song to lure the innocent boy into the lonely ocean. I felt bad doing this, but if I didn't, I'd starve to death. As soon as he got close, I went in for the kill. I didn't ACTUALLY kill him, I just stole some of his life source, meaning I'd made his life span shorter. It tasted like black tea— 5 years taken.  
  
You're probably wondering how this happened. How I, Haruhi Fujioka, scholarship student, have become this....this creature.

It's really not as complicated as you may think. It all started when the Host Club and I went to the beach. There were some thugs that decided to try and hit on some of the ladies. I tried to stop them, but I fell into the ocean. What the others don't know, is that in that split-second I was underwater, something came towards me. It was... I can't describe it. Now, I don't believe in these things but there was no other way to describe it. It seemed to be a mermaid but with the voice of a siren—melodic, enchanting. He gave me a deep kiss, and then said something I couldn't quite hear as clearly as his singing. But reading his lips, i assume he said "I'm finally free." He then had a face-splitting smile on and after that, I was pulled out of the ocean. I didn't even remember that until I got this... ability.

I had then started getting concerned about my weight. The Hosts didn't notice under my uniform, but I've gotten much skinnier. I was becoming just bones and skin. I didn't have much of an appetite, and even when I tried to eat, I barley gained weight. The food tasted bland. I even got fancy tuna from one of my designators, but somehow, it stopped tasting good.

Then, one fateful day, I felt the urge to sing. I didn't know why, I wasn't all that musical like Tamaki-senpai, but I felt I needed to sing. Kind of like the need to stretch, or yawn. I was in a supermarket in an area with nobody near. It was late at night, and I needed to get some toothpaste as I had run out and been to busy to get some. I opened my mouth, and what came out was very strange to me.

I didn't recognize the song, and it sounded too beautiful to be my voice. I listened to the lyrics I involuntarily sang, and it was a song about sirens. It was about how a lonely person got lured by a siren and she was happy to be freed, but he had to bear the curse. Then, he seemed to have forgotten everything and only knew to pass on the curse through song. Then, another person gets it and in the end, it says "and then they cycle repeats, it'll never complete, as everybody sings."

Again I had never heard this song, and somehow I wasn't freaking out as much as I should be. Then, I turned around and saw the only other person there (the cashier), seemingly in trace. I don't know what possessed me to do what I did next, but I went up to him and put my hand on his chest, and gave him a kiss. It was weird, as there were no feelings in the kiss, instead I felt like I ate the best meal of my life after starving for years.

He then passed out, and I became scared. I had the aftertaste of cinnamon in my mouth, and a number ran through my head. 8 years taken.

I was scared about being caught on camera, but then I remembered something. This store was near closing and out of business, and they couldn't afford to keep the security cameras (I overheard a conversation between the manager and the employee), the cameras were just for show. I decided to leave the money on the counter and pray he was okay.

I later learned what I was (through extensive research on mythical creatures)— a mermaid siren. A creature that take a on the form of half human, half fish and preys on innocent men.

I learned how I transform into one (in private, thankfully). I was at Kyoya-senpai's private beach he kindly let us in with my dad for one of his friend's birthdays, and then I went in the water. When they went to go see something, chat in private, it happened. One second after I was completely in, I felt strange. Looking down, instead of legs, I had a fish tail! I nearly screamed, but I didn't want dad to hear. I quickly got a nearby towel and got out of the water. I was relieved to see I changed right back, though the bottom of my bathing suit was ripped.

After that, I had to feed every week.


	2. Kyoya’s Trance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Kyoya’s Reluctant Day Out, though some strange occurrences he can’t explain appear. And what’s with that strange glint in Haruhi’s eyes?

_"Kyoya, I just had an incredible idea!"_

I opened my eyes blearily. Where am I? There seems to be a crowd of commoners. I was just at home, sleeping until a moment ago. Wait.... no I wasn't... Tamaki was shouting about something... _that idiot_. As I remember, he wanted to visit an exhibit or something like that. 

" _Doesn't that sound interesting, Kyoya? The underprivileged commoners hold special events like this once in a while to ease the emptiness of being unable to travel."_ _The idiot said. The whole Host Club (excluding Haruhi) were in my room. "By obtaining notable products from different regions, they are able to somewhat enjoy the feeling of traveling!" He then rattled on about understanding Haruhi better and that we should go. I, of course refused, and promptly fell back asleep. I_ did _go to sleep at 5 A.M last night._

Then I was forcibly being dressed, dragged, dropped, and now here. _So that's what happened_. I turned around, noting I was in Izumi Shopping Center. I reached into my pocket. I'll call a car to come pick me up, seeing as how I'm not within walking distance of home. I felt around for nothing. _I don't have my wallet or my phone._ I quickly put a glare on my glasses, masking my eyes. Just then, my stomach rumbled. _Great, just great._

I turned back around. What was I to do now? Was the idiot even still here? I felt something hit my legs. Looking down, I saw a young commoner child bump into me. He looked up, apologizing. He looked fearful for a second. I wonder why that is. I realized I had forgot to leave the glare on my glasses, letting him see my irritation, unmasked. He quickly ran away, yelling for his mother. 

Ok, back to the task at hand. What could I do? Just then, I heard a familiar voice. "Kyoya-senpai? What are you doing here?" It was Haruhi. She was wearing something a bit more feminine for a change, and I must say it suited her nicely _(though I could probably get her something fit for a queen)_. No, what am I thinking? I have to think like an Ootori. There is no room for...whatever I was thinking about before. _How can I use her?.....that's it!_

I stopped slouching. _An Ootori doesn't slouch._ I put my index finger and thumb on my chin, contemplating. "Haruhi, how much money do you have on you?" She made a confused noise. 

* * *

  
“Kyoya-senpai, are you sure you're okay with eating here?" She asked. We were currently at a fast-food area in the food court. "There's a restaurant upstairs if you want to go there...?"

Though that sounded like a better option, money was limited as of right now. "You don't have much on you, so we have little choice." I reasoned. 

"Oh, make sure to get a receipt," I said. My face turned sour. "I'm going to make Tamaki pay you back tenfold later." 

I could hear her cower behind me. It took a bit of effort not to grin at her fear. I would never say it out loud, but it's just like the others say— she's is quite cute sometimes. I looked back over to her. She seemed to be regretting her decision to come here. 

"Haruhi, how do you place your order here?" I disliked asking for assistance, but even I am uneducated in the world of commoners. There's just no merit to it. 

She quickly padded over to me. "I'll do the ordering. So, what would you like?" I felt her look up to me with her big honey-colored eyes. I kept looking at the menu. There wasn't anything I disliked to the point where I wouldn't eat it, so I answered "anything's fine, just make sure there's lots of it." 

"Okay... this one, this one, and some fries." She pointed to each of what she was saying on the menu. If the others were here, they would've glomped her 6 times by now. Even I'm having a bit of trouble keeping my hands to myself. Cuteness causes aggression after all.

I felt someone staring at me with lust. I noticed it was the cashier. I felt her aura change a bit. She seemed to be more... pleasant. 

"Welcome, can I recommend our new dessert as well?" I could already tell she would be a nuisance.

I simply replied coolly, "no, I don't need anything sweet." Hopefully she'll stop, for her own good. I was not having it today. But to my dismay, that may have made it worse. 

"Well then, we also have a new shake here..." I cut her off with my glare. Lady or not, she will face my wrath. I was not in the best of moods right now. 

"I said I didn't want anything." She and Haruhi both seemed intimidated, though the cashier was more so.

Haruhi calmly asked, "excuse me, I need a receipt please?"

After we did that, we sat down to eat. I set the tray down. "Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi started, "I know you're in a bad mood but you could have told her some other way, right?" I grabbed a hamburger, knowing where she was going with this. "She was only doing her job." 

I paused, formulating a response. "Giving excessive service isn't necessarily the right way to wait on costumers." I took a bite of the hamburger. I ate happily, but soon noticed I was being watched. It was coming from Haruhi. She probably just had a question. I looked at her eyes, surely filled with curiosity. But they weren't.... they had curiosity, but it was mixed with a strange glint. Almost akin to... _lust_. 

I raised my eyebrows questioningly. That seemed to snap her out of her trance. "Sorry, I skipped breakfast this morning. Just hungry." I nodded. That was... peculiar. Was she lying? Does she have some sort of food fetish? Even if her excuse was true, what was that glint in her eye? No, certainly I'm overthinking things. 

She seemed to have noticed my suspicion. "You're eating with unexpected gusto. I expected you to eat in a more refined manner." I looked at her. That got me interested. Did she really think I wouldn't appreciate food others brought me? I voiced this question out loud. 

"No..." she denied, avoiding my eyes. I explained to her that there would be no benefits from acting refined in a place like this.

I then noticed a trio of girls coming this way. They seemed to be speaking about how handsome I was. They approached us, "excuse me, is this seat taken? And if not, could we borrow it?" 

They asked. "Go ahead." I replied curtly. They started fangirling, saying "yay, thank you so much!" 

"No, not at all." I felt Haruhi's demeanor change, like she realized something. "Does he really get this indifferent when there's nothing in it for him?" I heard her mumble. I pretended to not hear. Judging by the look on her face, I could tell she was probably going to wonder why me and Tamaki got along so well. 

"If you're wondering why me and Tamaki get along so well," I started. I nearly smirked at her surprised face. She wears her thoughts on her sleeve. "The answer is simple— because it's in my interest. I won't act for any other reasons. I am an egoist after all." It wasn't a complete lie. It was half-true.

She then said Tamaki would cry if he heard that, so I explained that he knew and was fine with it. I told her in fact, everyone knew we all hung out together because it was in our best interests. I then reminded her that Tamaki was much more selfless than I; that we aren't similar at all. _Hopefully that'll push her towards him more_. She looked unbelieving of that last statement. _I'll find a way to reinforce that later._

While we were walking around and looking at things, she suddenly asked me, "what's your family like?" I was slightly taken off guard.

"There's nothing you need to know about my family." I answered simply. I walked ahead of her. It was a bit crowded, and we nearly got separated. I held her hand– it would probably be the first and only time I'll be able to. It felt so small in mine. I quickly felt tingles shoot up my arm and then all around my body. She looked surprised for a second, but didn't protest, we looked at the displays again, the only difference was the fire I felt I was engulfed in. 

“Kyoya-senpai, I know you have two older brothers. What are they like?" I stopped for a second. Should I answer this truthfully?Suddenly, I was taken into a flashback of a gathering my father held to present his three sons. I remembered overhearing a couple saying how my oldest brother would inherit everything, and how I would get nothing no matter how hard I tried. "They are exceptional men." I finally answered.

I looked at her, noticing something was was wrong. There were a few tears leaking from her eyes. "Haruhi, what's wrong?" I asked, a small bit of concern slipped into my voice.

"That's so sad..." she whispered. I looked at her, confused.

"What is?" She looked me in the eyes, also confused.

"How those people say you'd never inherit anything no matter your efforts." I was caught so off-guard my eyes widened in shock.

"What people?" I asked.

"I don't know, it's just something that came to me just now. Never mind that." She smiled nervously. Suddenly, she seemed to regain her confidence. "Actually, I might just be remembering something Tamaki-senpai said to me. He described how hard you're working even as the third son. He said you try your best even though people seem to have such little faith in you." She explained.

She seemed to confident about her answer, I beloved her. Haruhi's dad said she's a terrible liar, and coming up with that on the spot would be impossible for her. Still, for a second I thought.... no, now I'm just being silly. Though I would have to scold Tamaki for telling her something like that.

After a while of holding hands, I let go. I already took too much advantage of that privilege. I noticed a woman exclaim, "oh my, pieces by Komatsu Shoin?" That caught my attention. What was something like that doing at a commoners' shopping center?

”Imagine, seeing them here?" She continued. The salesmen smiled.

"Madam, you have a sharp eye." I immediately noticed something wasn't right. I narrowed my eyes. "Senpai?" I heard Haruhi say, confused.

"Yes, Komatsu Shoin's pieces have such a nice color, don't they?" The salesmen continued. "To tell you the truth," he said, looking around suspiciously, "these are pieces I'm not supposed to have here. These are valuable items, which were not supposed to have been had outside of the Komatsu family for generations."

"Oh my...." she said, interested. I slowly walked over. I had to stop this before it went too far.

"These are fakes, madam." I told her confidently. She looked at me questioningly. "W-what did you say?" The salesmen stuttered. "Stop messing around, you're just a kid!" Hm. Trying to bring my age into this to make my judgment invalid...typical.

Now that I was closer, I looked for something to back up my claim that it's a fake. Finally, something caught my eye.

"It's true, the way the blue comes out is very similar to Shoin's work. But an authentic piece would have a darker gradation around the base, and this lacquer is too clear." The salesmen looked fearful. 

"I'm going to report you for obstructing my business! What school do you go to, you delinquent?!" He tried to threaten me. I calmly turned it over, noting I had a large crowd of people now watching. "Ah, I knew it." I said. "One of the strokes in the seal on the bottom is off." I commented. "If this is authentic, there should be a certificate." I turned to him, "shall we do a handwriting analysis on it?" I threatened.

"I-I left it back at my shop..." he tried weakly. If anything, that made me even more smug.

"Ah, in that case my family has dealings with the Komatsu's going way back. I could have them contact them right now, and have them verify these. Would that be alright?" I finished. As I expected him to feel cornered and give up, I was unprepared for the sudden pain on my right side of my face. "You little shit!" Everyone became quiet. I forgot to take into account that he may be violent. He kicked and punched me. As he continued to assault me, I noticed security come over. I tried to grab his arm, but it was all in vain. Irrational strength. Strength given by pure emotion and adrenaline. Even security couldn't get him off of me.

Then, something strange happened. I noticed Haruhi grab his arm. She seemed to grab his attention and somehow hold that attention, along with everyone here. She then gave him the most intense gaze I've ever seen on a person. I felt like I was drowning in her eyes. Though of average color, something was so enamoring, so...strange about the way they shone in the light of the commoners store. The man let go of me, approaching her. I felt a flash of fear, breaking out of the trance. Would he hurt her? That action seemed to break everyone out of their trance, as security quickly grabbed him and took legal measures.

Everything after that moment was a blur. I remember the security asking if I wished to press charges, but I declined. Not because I wanted to, but because Haruhi asked me not to. There was something about her eyes that I couldn't say no to. 

The woman was thanking me profusely. I looked at her hand. That's my chance. As I was speaking humbly with her, I heard someone speak. "After everything you told me, senpai," Haruhi piped up, "stepping in on a complete stranger's behalf seem to be a little out of character for you.” 

"Oh that? Well now, she is hardly a stranger." I smirked at her confusion. "You mean you don't know? Her husband is the CEO of a major electronics company." She looked like realization struck her in the face. "This is my first time meeting her personally, but that ring on her left hand is unmistakable." I motioned to the large red gem on her ring finger, "my family has dealings with her husband's company." 

Just then, said woman came up us to after speaking with what seemed to be the manager. "Ah, one of the Otori boys, imagine running into you here, incognito. The next opportunity I have, I'll be sure to take advantage of one of your family's beautiful health resorts." She smiled. I smiled back.

"We'd be honored." There, I found a way to reinforce the fact that I am completely uncharitable compared to Tamaki. I didn't even have to manipulate anything this time, AND got into the good graces of a business partner's family. It's a win-win. I left Haruhi to her thoughts on that while I looked at some box with a watermelon on it.

"Hey, Haruhi," I called, "did you know this?"

She walked over to me. "Did I know what?" 

"Is melon the preferred flavor among snack makers?" She looked at me weirdly. "Huh?"

"It doesn't make sense," I continued. "If the primary ingredient is corn, why go to the trouble artificially making it taste like fruit? Seems counterintuitive." I noticed her peek over my shoulder to see what I was talking about.

I was a bit startled when she let out a surprisingly girlish laugh, one eye closed in amusement. "That's an intriguing notion, in its own way." Funny, that's what I said that night in the beach house. 

I was confused at her laughter though. "Did I say something amusing?" I asked.

"Earlier you were going on and on about how you and Tamaki senpai are nothing alike, but what you just said about the candy, it sounds exactly like him." I was so surprised I forgot to put a glare on my glasses. My eyes widened just slightly. I then smiled, a small, rare, genuine smile. _This girl truly is something._

"You think so? This does seem like something he and the twins would fawn over." I inwardly smirked. "Very well, I'll buy them. Haruhi, your wallet." I reached my arm to her. 

Her face went sour. "Oh right, I'm paying, aren't I?" 

After that, I somehow ended up having more discussion with Haruhi about merit and good deeds. Though it ended when the idiot called me as a lost child over the loudspeaker. 

When we got to the location they called me to, everything was back to normal. The twins bothering Haruhi, Mori-senpai silently observing, Hunny-senpai being Hunny-senpai, and Tamaki being dumb.

Though it's strange. I remember something unordinary happened, but I don't know what. I remember a strange glint, and an intense gaze, but I don't remember how, or what happened. I know there were, big brown eyes associated with it, very familiar eyes. Maybe it was all a dream. I do remember, very vividly however, the fireworks that shot all over my body when I held Haruhi's hand. I don't think ever I'll forget that no matter how much time passes. 

Just then, a dog that was with them tackled Tamaki. "Stop it!" He laughed. "Quit licking me! That tickles!"

"What's with the dog?" I asked. "Isn't she beautiful?" He smiled. "I got her at this amazing place they call a pet shop. Hey, cut it out, Antoinette!" He laughed, getting tackled again by said dog. 

I looked at this display, trying to see myself do it. No, not possible at all. "How exactly am I like this moron?" I asked Haruhi.

"I know you want me to believe your only reasons for helping that woman earlier were selfish ones. But that isn't actually the truth. Because from where we were standing, there's no way you could have seen her ring." _How'd she...?_ "There was a flag blocking our view." _Ah, that explains it._ "It just doesn't make sense. You go to all that trouble acting like you're such a big jerk when being a nice guy comes so naturally to you." She turned around. "It seems counterintuitive." 

And so, she left with a small smirk, repeating my words from earlier. I turned around, seeing her retreating figure. I then thought of the idiot Tamaki and the similarities she pointed out. I smiled a small smile. "That's a very intriguing notion... in its own way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, some of you may recognize me from fanfiction.net, but I decided may as well put my work here too. The next chapter will be out this Thursday, see you all then.


	3. Nekozawa Knows?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nekozawa seems to know more than he should. Also, Haruhi seems to be changing and the hosts are noticing.

[Haruhi POV]

The next day, I woke up feeling refreshed. I hated taking years away from people's lives, but if I didn't I would die. I didn't want to die when I could be spending time trying to break whatever curse this is. 

My dad already left for work, leaving me alone to get ready. I learned that if I didn't sing at least once a day, even if for a minute, I would have an even bigger appetite when it was time to feed. Ugh, it sounded weird to say feed, but what else was there to say? Maybe... eat? No, that made it sound too casual. It was like disregarding the fact that people will die sooner because of me.

I didn't have to sing that 'Sirens Song' every time I sang. It was only for feeding. I tried to feed with another song but it wasn't nearly as satisfying and it only made me feed TWICE that week. It didn't take any years though. It's like if you try to drink water as your whole meal. Or chewing gum. Not very filling or satisfying. 

Opening my mouth, I sang a lullaby my mom used to play all the time. It was one of the few things about this that made me feel better. 

I took a quick shower, careful not to turn, though I'm not sure if that's possible in a shower. I found the most satisfying ways to feed without taking more than 7 years was in the ocean. I usually went at night in a skirt. If I went in pants, they'd tear. My clothes didn't change, so I had to go in something I was okay with being wet. I would have to sing for about 3 minutes before someone came into my trap. Then, I'd kiss them and take their life source. They'd pass out right after.

The only thing I was worried about was if they'd recognize me. Also, if they had some sort of disease that could be transmitted through kiss. Imagine finding out I have herpes and explaining it to my dad. Or if I'm somewhere with the Host Club and someone just shouts "Hey you! You're the one that lured me into the ocean and made me pass out!" (Though Kyoya-senpai doesn't seem to remember my slip-up's at the shopping center. _But he might be digging into it and doesn't want me to suspect anything._ ) 

Shuddering at the thought, I walked out the door after getting changed and putting in my shoes. Just yesterday, I went out with Kyoya-senpai unintentionally. Some weird things happened, like that gaze I gave the salesmen, and that unexplainable lust I felt when I saw Kyoya-senpai just eat. And the sudden flashback I saw when I touched him....or that feeling in my heart when I held his hand. But even in spite of that, I feel somehow closer to Kyoya-senpai. I just hope nothing too weird happens today. 

* * *

Summer vacation just finished, and it's the first day back. It's now Monday and I'm hoping it'll go smoothly. I did my morning routine (shower, sing, change, breakfast, shoes and go), and I was now at the gates of Ouran. I barley was a couple feet in when 2 hands wrapped themselves around me. One wrapped around my waist, the other following suit. I immediately knew who was who. The one on my right was Hikaru and the one on the my left was Kaoru.

"So Haruhi," Kaoru started.

"How was your weekend?" They said in unison.

"Eh, it was nothing much. You know, aside from you all coming to my house and harassing me that one time." I said. They smirked mischievously, recalling the incident.

"Oh come on," Hikaru said.

"We just wanted to see you!" Kaoru finished his sentence. 

"Well, good intentions or not, it was still uncalled for. At least give me a warning next time." I smiled.

"Next time?" Kaoru asked. 

"So what you're saying is," Hikaru looked mischievous.

"There will be a next time?"

I paused, realizing my mistake. "No, I mean if you plan something like that again, give me a heads up. It wasn't an invitation for you to come over!" 

The twins snickered behind their hands. Oh, how they loved messing with their favorite toy it seems.

We walked into the school talking about nothing. We then arrived to class just as the bell rang.

* * *

"Okay class, that's all for today. You are dismissed." 

I got out of my chair, on my way to Music Room #3. Just as I walked out the class, I heard someone call me. 

"Fujioka-kun?" The voice said. Turning around, I saw a certain senpai of mine in a large black cloak, hidden in the shadows.

"Nekozawa-senpai? What do you need?" I replied, confused.

"I know your secret." He said. I froze. Which secret, that I'm a girl or a mermaid siren?

As if reading my mind, he said, "both of them. Meet me in my club room after your club hours. We'll discuss it then."

I was feeling a bit conflicted. What should I do? It's not like he could prove the siren one, but maybe he can? But he could definitely prove I'm a girl. He could potentially make me lose my scholarship, and if he can prove I'm a siren, he could tell the government and they would run tests on me like some creature! I couldn't let him tell.

"You're not gonna tell anyone, right?" I prayed he'd say yes.

"I would never! I'll tell you in my club room what I want." He whispered the last part. I reluctantly nodded and left for the club room.

I was almost close to the door when I felt 2 arms wrap themselves around me. "What were you and Nekozawa-senpai talking about back there?" The twins.

"Nothing much, it's just that.." I trailed off. My mouth then started moving on this own.

"Well...he found me during a thunderstorm the other day and I didn't have the chance to confront him until today." I lied effortlessly through my teeth. It was half true, there was a thunderstorm, but the Host Club was busy with either family or business to help me. They all just assumed the others had gone. They have no way of knowing if I was lying, but it surprised and disturbed me that I came up with a believable lie so quickly. 

"That's what you were doing when we couldn't help you? You went to Nekozawa?!" Hikaru said, shocked.

"I didn't go to him, I was actually..." I trailed off shyly. I didn't even know where I was going with this. "I was looking for someone in the Host Club to... comfort me...." I ended pitifully, making puppy dog eyes for dramatic effect.

I put my eyes down, looking ashamed. "Nekozawa-senpai just happened to see me and I ran off. I didn't want anyone other than you guys to see me like that. I was just asking if he would tell." I raised my eyes, looking at what they think. They were moved to tears, looking like they were keeping something in. 

"OH HARUHI!!!" They tackled me into the club room. They were rubbing their faces against me. 

"YOU'RE SO CUTE!"

"HOW COULD WE BE MAD AT A FACE LIKE THAT?!"

I did something that shocked us all— I snuggled back into them.

It's weird... ever since I became a siren, I noticed I like this type of affection more. It also seems I've become a better liar, though that could be due to something I'm not seeing. 

"YOU WRETCHED TWINS! GET YOUR GROPING HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!!"

The twins stood up, taking me with them. "You should've seen it boss! Haruhi was being so cute!"

"My Haruhi is always cute! You shouldn't use that as an excuse to harass her!" He argued.

"Uh boss?" Kaoru said.

"You're the one that always uses that as an excuse every time you see her." Hikaru said, face falling flat.

Tamaki sputtered, "it's you perverted twins that always are grabbing her! You should be ashamed of yourselves, sexually harassing my daughter Haruhi! One of you even licked her face once!" He avoided the accusation.

"Now now, Tamaki, you should get into character, the guests will be coming soon." Kyoya-senpai joined the conversation.

"Oh right! Well gentlemen, today we are doing an underwater sea theme!" Tamaki announces dramatically. My eyebrow twitched. Just my luck.

"Your costumes are in the back, we should let my darling Haruhi go first, hers takes longer to put on." Tamaki instructed. I walked into the changing room after grabbing the outfit. Hopefully I'm not a mermaid or something. I can't be. Wearing seashells would definitely reveal my gender and how would I walk around in a tail? 

I opened the bag the costume was in, looking at it in shock. It was a mermaid outfit! Do the others have to be mermaids? Or mermen? I realized I did have to wear seashells, and not that I was self-conscious, but what would I do if the guests found out? I reluctantly changed into the dumb thing. Kyoya-senpai has to have a plan, right? 

I tried walking with the tail. Looking down, I could see more details about it. It looked a little like my siren tail. It was the same shade of blue, maybe a bit darker. It hugged my legs tightly together, and had fading fins at the bottom. I think it's royal blue. There seemed to be some wire-looking thing around it, making it looked striped with gems. The seashells were orange, and had a few gems on it too. There was also a temporary tattoo that came with it, it seemed like a bunch of flowers and petals.

It was surprisingly easy to walk around. My feet were right in between the fins, though my legs didn't have much space. Luckily all I'd do was sit with the ladies, so I didn't need to walk too much. The tail shimmered in the light.

I walked outside. The Hosts' jaws dropped open. "Haru-Chan...." Hunny-senpai said.

"SHE'S SO CUTE!" The twins, Tamaki-senpai and Hunny-senpai yelled. They quickly ran up to me and glomped me.

"Would you guys stop?! How are we going to conceal my gender with _this_?!" I protested loudly.

"That won't be a problem." I turned my head to Kyoya-senpai. "We'll tell the ladies it is just padding and you haven't hit your growth spurt yet. If it would make you feel better, we could tell them you get your womanly-ness from your father." He reasoned.

I thought it over. That does make sense, and my father does look very womanly for a man. I nodded. "Okay, but don't put me in these things again."

He nodded back. "Of course not, Tamaki will. This whole theme was his idea after all. He wouldn't stop babbling about you being a mermaid since the beach."

After everyone else stopped gawking, they all got dressed. Tamaki-senpai was a king merman, the twins were seahorses, Hunny-senpai was a guppie, Mori-senpai was a royal merman guard along with Kyoya-senpai. We all got into position. "Welcome."

* * *

"Wow Haruhi! You're the only host that seems okay with cross dressing, and you still look so pretty!" One of my regulars said.

"Yes, appearances don't really matter to me. It's more what's on the inside that counts." I replied, causing all the girls to swoon.

"Haruhi, could you go next to this harp? You'd look like an even more realistic mermaid!" Another girl said.

"Sure, could one of you ask someone to bring it over? It's kind of difficult to walk in this." I asked. I really don't mind what they ask of me, but walking in this mermaid tail was a bit of a pain. The girl eagerly ran to Kyoya-senpai to ask him to move the harp. He swiftly got up, walking over to the harp by the piano. It seemed like decoration, but I knew better than that. After all, the Host Club prides itself in authenticity.

“Here you go, ladies. If you wish to see more of your beloved Hosts, feel free to order some belongings of theirs online. We're also having a special 2 for one sale. If you buy the princely pictures set, you also get a free twincest set, and if you're one of the first 100 buyers, you get them signed and delivered by a Host of your choosing. Thank you and have a nice day." He said, kind of sounding like a commercial ad. Leave it to Kyoya-senpai to try to rake in profit at any opportunity.

I sat next to the harp, looking at it with question. Can it actually play? I experimentally played a string. I've seen some street performers play harps, though never one this grand. I positioned my fingers from that memory, thinking of a song. Suddenly, my fingers started move on their own accord.

Everything became silent to me. It was like I knew this song by instinct, and somehow my fingers did too. I even started humming a bit of a background to the song too. 

I let my fingers move over the strings of the large harp. At that moment, I felt truly in my element. It felt so... _right_. It was not unlike singing my siren song, in the sense that it was a second nature. I've never even played the harp or any musical instrument before, so it was a bit strange to be making the musical sounds myself. I felt myself get that same feeling when I have to kiss someone to take some years. The feeling to feed. I stopped as soon as that happened. When I looked up, everyone's eyes were on me.

The room really was completely silent. Even the loud Tamaki-senpai and his customers we're looking intently at me. I nearly blushed, realizing I was the center of attention. Then, somebody started clapping a bit slowly, and like a large wave, it came all at once. There was deafening applause as I realized the position I unconsciously went in. My legs were up on the couch with me, and my arms were wrapped around the instrument. It was like those cliche pictures of mermaids on rocks, except instead of a hairbrush, I had a harp. I couldn't see my face but I could tell I looked like a real mermaid, or siren in my case. 

"Haruhi! Where did you learn how to play like that?!" One of my customers asked once the applause died down. 

"Oh, I always knew how to play, my mom taught me when I was younger." I lied effortlessly.

"Haruhi-kun plays an emotional, captivating, hypnotizing piece on a harp in the name of his late mother! LETS GO BUY HIS BELONGINGS ONLINE!!" All the girls swooned after Renge (who I just realized was here) said that. They quickly swarmed Kyoya-senpai. _Wow, even the lady manager tries to rake in profit._

* * *

The Host Club just ended, so I made my way towards the door. I hope Nekozawa-senpai doesn't want me to do some sort of weird ritual, though maybe he can help me..?

Just as I opened the door, a hand grabbed my shoulder. "HARUHI?! Where do you think you're going? We need to talk about that little stunt you just pulled!" Tamaki-senpai yelled.

"I'm going home. I need to study and do some chores. I do have a test on Friday. Also, I was telling the truth. My mom used to have a harp in our old house and I played it when no one was looking. I don't think dad knew. He was always at work when I did." I said. It is true, I really do need to study, and my mom did have a harp, but first I have to hurry to Nekozawa. If I don't go there soon enough, he might think I went back on our deal and tell everyone. Though my lying seems to be getting more convincing. 

"But Haruhi—!" He whined. He looked at me with pitiful dog eyes. 

"Tell you what," I said, relenting at his puppy dog eyes. "I'll explain in more detail before class tomorrow." 

He looked dissatisfied, but agreed. "Fine..." 

I sighed, walking out of the room. I don't know why I agreed, it's not like I wanted to spend morning time with them. But still, it can't be _that_ bad, can it? It's those eyes. Those darned puppy dog eyes always get me. 

As I walked down the hall to the Black Magic Club, I got nervous. What would he say? Can he help me with this mess? Would he help me with this mess? 

I paused, just outside the door, my arm in a knocking position. It was now or never. 

Just as I was about to knock, the door opened on its own. I put my arm down, looking into the dark room. Where was Nekozawa-senpai? I walked inside.

"Nekozawa-senpai? Are you here?" The door closed behind me. I turned around, coming face-to-face with said senpai. Was he waiting behind the door the whole time? I noticed there was a large drop in temperature. _Is there an AC in here?_

"Fujioka-kun..." he smirked, "or should I say Fujioka-Chan?" 

I looked at him in confusion. Why was he beating around the bush? "What did you want to talk about?"

He gestured for me to sit down in a chair that was by a circular table. "I called you here because I have a proposition for you."

I tilted my head, waiting for him to continue. "In exchange for my silence, I want to study your powers. How do you feed? How does your voice sound? Are there any side-effects? Are there certain conditions you need to feed in? How often do you sing? What do you consume from feeding? How'd this happ—" he stopped when he noticed I looked nonplussed. He sounded like a child on Christmas Day!

I chuckled, a bit embarrassed. "Sorry, it's just that you sound so excited. I don't understand, wouldn't you have a lot of information about this in one of your occult books?" 

He shrugged shyly, shaking his head. "No, believe it or not, there isn't much information about sirens. The information varies. It's like a game of telephone— the information is molded differently each time to the point where the end product is completely different than the original. It's considered a milestone to find one in real life, let alone as a human. It's like...finding a new, pure element as a chemist. A huge deal." 

I looked down, disappointed. "Oh, I was hoping you could help me get rid of this curse."

He put a hand on his chin, thoughtful. "It seems I'll need you to answer those questions before I can try to find a solution. I'm sorry I pressured you into agreeing, it's just that I got over-excited."

"No it's fine," I replied, "I didn't know who else to turn to. It's not like anyone I know has much knowledge about this. Who knows, maybe we can even test some things I don't know. Though I have to ask, how'd you find out about all...this?"

He beamed brightly at me. "Well it's quite simple—I prayed to the dark lords of course. They informed me that a new-fledged siren was nearby, living a double life of gender and species. At first it didn't make sense, but I promptly found out about your gender from overhearing host club conversations and put two and two together."

Ah, well that explains it. "I guess we should begin the questioning now", I said.

He smiled widely, looking like he had just been told it would always be dark outside. "Okay, how did this happen?"

I rested my head in my right hand and began, "it all started when I went to your beach home in Okinawa with the Host Club. I don't know if you saw or heard, but some random guys came and tried to hit on some guests, cornering them. I tried to get them to back off, but they pushed me off the small cliff we were on. The next thing I know, I'm underwater and there's a mermaid-looking guy singing to me. He then leant in and kissed me, smiled wide, and he said, 'I'm finally free.' Then Tamaki-senpai got me out before I drowned."

Nekozawa-senpai was writing everything I said down into a black notebook. What was it with black notebooks in this school? He looked up when I finished my explanation. "Interesting..." he wrote down a few more things before looking back up at me.

"So how do you feed?" From then on, all I did was answer questions. It kind of felt like a police interrogation. I told him everything. From my daily routine to how I first found out how to feed. I told him the conditions I fed in and what was taken from the people I preyed upon. I explained my strange ability to be able to play an instrument I barely touched before and my ability to lie. I explained in great detail the flashback of Kyoya-senpai's I involuntarily saw. Even the tiniest thing like enjoying physical affection more than before and that gaze that made everyone stop. When I finished, he barely had any space left in his notebook. 

"You gave me some really great information Fujioka-kun! Could we possibly meet again to discuss this? I'll spend some time trying to find possible solutions. Do you think I could see your next feeding session?" He said happily.

"Um, my next feeding session is next Sunday. You'd have to go to the beach by this shopping plaza, and come around 11:00 P.M." I handed him the address I wrote as I was talking. We left the room together, as he offered to ride me home. I'd usually refuse, but we spent so much time talking that I was behind schedule. Everyone else left, so it's not like they'd see us. 

We walked into his car. Neither of us noticed the 6 pairs of eyes watching. We didn't notice them staring at us from the third music room. And it didn't even cross our minds when we drove off, that we were being watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Did you think I can improve upon something? If so, please leave your thoughts and opinions in the comments, the next chapter will be up this Saturday.


	4. Haruhi’s Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruhi explains a detailed lie and finds out something else about her siren powers. Kirimi wants to go somewhere with Haruhi and Nekozawa, so they go shopping and the twins hatch a plan to follow.

"Kyoya-senpai! Did you know about this?!" A certain red-headed twin yelled.

"About what?" He replied calmly.

"About Haruhi knowing the harp? Or was this some sort of scheme for her debt?" The other twin asked, less angry than the other. Kyoya used a finger to push his glasses up.

"I can assure you I had no knowledge of Haruhi knowing how to play the harp, let alone any instrument. As she said, Ranka-San may not know about this because he was always gone when she played. She'll explain to us tomorrow."

"Wow, even Kyo-Chan doesn't know everything about Haruhi! Do you think she may be hiding anything else?" Everyone perked up at that. Now was the perfect chance to bring up his suspicions. "She seems...different." Hunny piped up.

The twins shrugged. "We don't see any change." Then, they put a finger on their chins.

"Though recently, she does cuddle back into us whenever we grab her." The twin on the right said.

"And she does have this strange glint in her eye now." The other added.

"I did not want to comment about it," Kyoya joined, "but something peculiar happened the other day at the shopping center with her." This caught everyone's attention. The now silent Tamaki was looking interested at his statement, the redheads raised their eyebrows in unison, Hunny nearly dropped his fork, and even the stoic Mori's eyebrows creased slightly.

"What do you mean, Kyo-Chan?" Hunny asked.

"It was very strange. I barely remember what exactly happened except for big brown eyes— Haruhi's eyes, though I'm not 100% sure it was her. I remember there was an extremely intense gaze and a glint in those eyes, but that's all. I disregarded it as a fictitious dream, though thinking about it now... it does seem more real. Also, she asked about my family, and I had a bit of a flashback. Then she commented on something that happened in the flashback, and when I asked her what she was talking about, she said she remembered something Tamaki told her." He looked accusingly at the blonde.

Tamaki creased his eyebrows, "I never said anything about your background to her. I don't know why she may have lied about that."

Everyone pondered at that. Nothing is making any sense! Just then, Kyoya turned to the window, perhaps to say something. But what he saw stopped him dead in his tracks. His eyes widened only slightly. The others, curious to see what got the stoic member's attention, looked out the window. There, right in plain sight, were Haruhi and Nekozawa walking towards a limo. Tamaki yelped in fright.

***

"Okay, after all your bickering, we finally managed to agree upon a plan." The glasses-wearing Host said. After Tamaki's freak out, all hell broke loose. Hikaru was throwing a tantrum, Kaoru tried to calm him down in vain, Tamaki was having a mental breakdown, Kyoya was writing something down in his notebook, Hunny looked to be thinking heavily, and Mori's lips seemed to turn the slightest way down into a frown. It took a while, but everyone calmed down eventually.

Then, it took another long period of time to get everyone to agree on a plan of action. The twins and Tamaki wanted to kidnap Nekozawa for interrogation, Hunny and Mori wanted to get them together to talk it out with everyone, and Kyoya wanted to spy on them. Eventually, they agreed on this:

Don't let her know they know, and spy on her after school every day until they find something. If they do find something, they plan from there.

At first, when Kyoya pitched this compromise, the two oldest members promptly disagreed. They thought it was low, to spy on someone's private life. He brought up the argument that if Nekozawa did anything untoward to her, they would be able to take action. If it was recorded, they'd have proof. Also, it was better than the other plans that they made. Talking it out would give them the chance to lie, and make them be wary. Even if Haruhi wasn't a good liar, Nekozawa may be. This was the only way to get good information— to see for themselves. After some more arguing, they finally agreed.

Now, all that was left to do was wait for her explanation about the harp tomorrow. This sure would be interesting.

***

I walked into the obnoxiously pink school. Why is it so pink?! Couldn't they have chosen a more tasteful color? And the yellow dresses too! Who came up with this stuff? They should be fired.

Ugh, I should stop trying to distract myself from the inevitable confrontation with the Host Club. Strangely enough, none of the Host Club members came up to me yet. Maybe they're waiting for me in the club room. I walked up the staircase to the large pinkish doors. I turned the gold handles. It's now or never, I mentally prepared myself.

I noticed something was off when there were no rose petals to greet me with a slap in the face. Then, I saw the room was completely dark, just like the Black Magic room. Then, I looked deeper into the room, opening the door more which illuminated the dark. What I saw took me by surprise, if it wasn't for the tension I felt, I would've started laughing. There, in the middle of the large room was the Host Club, looking like cliche evil villains.

Kyoya-senpai had a dark aura surrounding him with an exaggerated mustache, top hat and to top it all off, a monocle. Even with the silliness, he still looked evil.

The twins were dressed identically, each wearing red color contacts and dressed in all black with 'evil' expressions. (Though that's only natural for them.)

Hunny-senpai was dressed with a small mustache and red devil-ish clothes which may have looked sinister had it not been for the cute aura and face. Mori-senpai was dressed as a man in black, his stoic face making him look unapproachable.

Lastly, Tamaki-senpai had to be the most classic in the middle. He was sitting in a big executive chair along with everyone else, (though their chairs were smaller). He turned around dramatically as I took in his appearance— him holding a stuffed cat, in all black, his hands in a sort of praying position though with some space to make it look like a triangle, with a big mustache and top hat, just like Kyoya-senpai. I held back a grin.

I opened my mouth to say something, though Tamaki-senpai beat me to it. "We've been expecting you, Haruhi."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. "Uh, guys? What is all of this?" Just then, the door closed behind me. I looked to see if Nekozawa-senpai was waiting behind there like yesterday, though that's dumb. Why would he have anything to do with this?

There was a big spotlight on a desk with a lamp (which was useless with the spotlight) and a chair. The twins quickly grabbed me and sat me into the chair.

"So Haruhi..." Kaoru started,

"Explain yourself." Hikaru ended.

"Explain what?" I asked. Could this really be about the harp? That's too much trouble for a little secret they didn't know.

"Tell us your harp story." They said in unison.

I then got that feeling of my mouth moving on its own. "Well, when my mom was still alive, she one day brought home a harp that she got from a coworker that was throwing it out. I was interested in it, though I didn't know how to do anything. One day when I was home alone, I hit a couple of notes and I tried to play a song, but I couldn't. Then, one day I saw a man playing harp on the street, and I asked him for advice. He showed me how to position my fingers and how to play a song. Afterward, I practiced a lot, but then my mom died and we had to give it away. I never told dad because I knew he'd save up to buy a new harp for me." I lied effortlessly. Wow, even I almost convinced myself.

Tamaki-senpai has tears in his eyes. "Gentlemen, we now have a new mission— buy Haruhi a new harp!" He pointed to me dramatically.

"Uh, boss?" Tamaki looked at Hikaru.

"That's great and all, but didn't we have to ask her something else?" Kaoru reminded him.

Tamaki shook out of his fantasies at that. "Right! Yes, unfortunately, my dear daughter Haruhi hasn't been acting like herself lately. We wanted to ask you what's wrong." He said with some concern.

"What do you mean 'not acting like myself'?" I asked. This must be about my change in behavior. Shoot, I was hoping they didn't notice.

"Well Haruhi, we noted some changes in your behavior that don't seem like you." Kyoya-senpai pulled out a chart.

"A while after your summer job, you started to show signs of affection towards the twins, such as snuggling back into them when they grabbed you, and that new glint in your eyes. Also," he pulled down his glasses a bit, letting me see his eyes, "Let's not forget your little stunt back in the shopping center." He said.

I froze at the last statement. Did he remember? "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"The other day we discussed this," he turned to the Hosts, "I said I didn't really remember what happened, but as soon as I saw Haruhi just now," he looked back to me, "I remembered everything."

"Remembered what, Kyoya?" Tamaki-senpai asked.

"You were acting normal up until we ate lunch. I noticed you staring at me weirdly, almost lustfully. You said you were just very hungry, so I didn't question it. Ranka-San said you were a bad liar, though this next episode disproves that. You asked me about my family and then when I thought of an answer, you somehow knew exactly what I was thinking of. You said Tamaki told you about my past, but he denies it. He may be an idiot but I doubt he'd lie to me." Kyoya explained.

To my horror, my mouth didn't move on its own this time. I'm on my own on this one. Just then, my eyes moved on their own and stared directly into Tamaki's eyes. It's hard to explain, but I somehow conjured up a memory of us talking in the club about Kyoya's past. It felt like an eternity when in reality it may have just been a split second.

"Actually," Tamaki-senpai spoke up, "I remember now." Everyone looked at him. "We were in the club talking and somehow we ended up speaking about Kyoya's struggles. I don't know how I forgot but it just came back to me." He said, confused. I looked surprised at him for a second. I have to tell Nekozawa-senpai about this new ability.

It took a second for Kyoya-senpai to regain his voice, "okay, that may be true but that doesn't explain the next thing." I gulped. I knew what he was talking about.

"There was a lady that was being scammed by a salesman who was saying he had Komatsu Shoin's work, though when I exposed him, he physically assaulted me. You can't see it right now, but I do have quite a few bruises. He was so angry that security couldn't even get him off of me." He said. I know where this is going...

Just then, Hunny-senpai interrupted. "Why didn't you call us Kyo-Chan? We could've gotten him off you!" 

"That's where it gets interesting." Kyoya-senpai smirked as if to say, 'I got you now.'

Everyone tilted their heads to the side in confusion. "Just as he was going to break my ribs, Haruhi suddenly grabbed his shoulder and gave him such an intense gaze it felt as if all time stopped. Then, when he moved towards her, it's like someone pressed a play button as everyone went into action. I have no idea how I forgot, but it just came back to me." He looked at me accusingly."Just how do you explain that, Haruhi?"

Again, my mouth didn't move. How do you explain that? Thankfully, just then the bell rang. "We have to go, I do have a scholarship to keep up after all. We'll finish this after classes, or at lunch." I said. I dashed out, hoping for a reason to go home or avoid the Host Club.

The rest of the day, thank the lord because I had avoided the Host Club at lunch and even during club hours. I'd been assigned with tutoring a student on math and physics during those hours, so I had an excuse to not go near anyone. The twins seemed to be watching me the whole time in classes, but I managed to avoid their stares. Before I knew it, it was time to go home.

"Read chapters 5 and 6 at home, Kamachi-San. Your math is doing much better, so you should focus a bit more on physics." I told her.

She nodded with hearts in her eyes. "Thanks, Haruhi-San! If I don't get my grades up my dad said he'd take away one of my ponies. Thanks for helping me!" She smiled. Figures that's the only reason she'd wanna study. Regardless, I smiled back and we parted ways.

I looked outside at the giant clock the school had. It seems club hours just ended, so I should leave before anyone catches up to me. Just when I saw the gates of the school, I heard my name being called.

"Fujioka-kun! Wait up!" It was Nekozawa-senpai calling me. Then I noticed Kirimi walking next to him. She ran towards me.

"Bookworm! I missed you! When will you read to me again?" She said excitedly.

My face fell flat as I remembered the torturous amounts of shoujo manga she made me read to her. However, I digress. Nekozawa was being pretty reassuring so far, and who knows, maybe if he helps me get rid of this curse, then the least I can do is read manga to his sister...lots and lots of shoujo manga...I inwardly shivered.

"I've been rather busy as of late, but I'm sure we can work something out."

I said with a smile. Kirimi's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

I turned to Nekozawa, "so what are you doing here?" I asked.

He looked a little bashful. "K-Kirimi said she wanted to go to the commoners shopping center, and since I'm not good with those types of things, I thought maybe you could come along. Also, Kirimi wanted you to come either way."

I smiled warmly. I think it's sweet how much Nekozawa loves his sister. I don't have any siblings, if I did, I would like to have the type of connection they have.

"Well, I don't have much homework so I guess it's fine. Come on," I said, gesturing them to follow, "we can go to the commoners' mall." I knew it's slightly degrading to call it that, but that's the only way they'd understand what I mean.

Kirimi beamed at that. "Yay!" She excitedly yelled as she ran towards the limo. From her youthful features to her childlike innocence, she was the definition of adorable. For a second I wondered if this is what the host club felt when they said I was so cute. Nekozawa pulled me aside for a second.

"Thanks for doing this, Haruhi. I know she may be a bit overbearing at times, but trust me, she appreciates what you're doing, as do I." He said with a shy smile.

I grinned back at him. "No problem, senpai. I love the girl, and I wouldn't mind showing her around."

"I'm glad you think that way", he replied. At that moment, Kirimi yelled from the limo for us to hurry. "Ah, I guess we should do as the lady said" he joked, and we made our way to the sleek black luxurious vehicle.

* * *

They text her and she says she's going shopping and not to disturb her, they tell the others and follow her and see nekozawa

Hikaru and Kaoru made their way down the hall, eagerly awaiting to see their toy. As they began their scheme to harass their little doll, a thought came to Kaoru.

"Eh, Hikaru, don't you ever think we should just leave Haruhi alone?" He asked. For a moment, they paused and pondered. After a brief moment of silence, they shrugged and in unison exclaimed, "nah".

During their little conversation, they noticed the class their toy was supposed to be in was empty, which was strange as usually, they would meet there at the end of the day. In unison, they made a surprised face.

"Eh, Kaoru, it seems our toy isn't here today," Hikaru said with a shrug, his smile slowly becoming more and more mischievous. Kaoru caught on quickly.

"Yes, Hikaru. What kind of friends would we be if we didn't check up on her?" He replied with a sinister grin.

They swiftly took out their flip-phones and shot a quick text in the group chat they made with Haruhi.

Hikaru: hey, where are you?

Kaoru: you're not in class, are you tired of us?

Hikaru: ;(

Haruhi: something came up, I already left school.

The twins' faces brightened at seeing the text from their closest friend, though quickly charged to confusion at the contents of her message.

Kaoru: Eh, what are you doing running off without us Haruhi?

Hikaru: Yeah, where are you going?

On the other side, a vein popped out of Haruhi's head. Can't they just leave me alone? She thought. Seeing as they wouldn't stop pestering her, she decided there was no harm in telling them her plans, though decided not to disclose who she carried them out with. With some annoyance, she

Haruhi: I'm going shopping, though you better not come and follow me! I just need to quickly run some errands and if you don't bother me o would appreciate it very much.

The twins on the other side grinned at Haruhi's fiery response, their resolve only hardened. It was decided—the would go accompany Haruhi on her little shopping expedition. Besides, they had nothing better to do.


	5. Nothing Better to Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nekozawa, Haruhi, and Kirimi go to the shopping center and have a look around, wanting to be left alone, though the hosts have other thoughts in mind.

"How did this happen?" Hikaru asked, looking in the limo where the whole host club had decided to tag along. Hunny-senpai was eating [read: devouring] a large cake, occasionally looking out the window. Mori-senpai sat silently next to him, awaiting any sign of danger. Kyoya-senpai sat cooly next to the club's king on his laptop, seemingly uninterested. The king, however, was a different story.

Tamaki, who had been ranting about his 'lovely daughter' going off on her own and needing protection perked up. "It's our job as the host club to ensure all our guests are kept happy and entertained."

Kaoru interrupted, "yeah, but Haruhi isn't one of our guests."

"And if you think about it, she wouldn't be happy or entertained to see you either boss." Hikaru joined. How had they all decided to even tag along anyway?

_*flashback*_

_"Hikaru! Kaoru! Have you seen Haruhi? Kyoya said he needs him to try on the mermaid cosplay again. And I want to see my daughter be so pretty again. We are the closest our of everyone in the host club." Tamaki exclaimed greedily, drawing something of an audience with his theatrics. The twins looked at each other with a shrug, careful with their pronouns._

_"He left earlier to go shopping, something about running errands." Kaoru started._

_"Yeah, didn't he tell you, boss? Since you're so 'close'?" Hikaru teased._

_Tamaki looked like he'd been hit by lightning. Why hadn't his darling daughter told him that? Seeing the expression on his face, the twins began 'whispering' behind their hands, loud enough for the club's prince to hear._

_"I bet he didn't tell Tono what he was doing." One twin said._

_"He probably thinks he's unworthy to know these things." The other twin replied._

_"He probably thinks Tamaki's a horrible father for not even checking up on him." They finished together, each accentuated word stabbing Tamaki in various areas. He turned deathly pale, and fainted, almost hitting the floor if it wasn't for Kyoya deciding to make an entrance and shocking his friend out of his stupor._

_"I apologize for my abrupt entrance but time is of the essence. Did he happen to say where he was heading to? If not, it's fine. I'll find him either way." The shadow king ended off ominously. The brothers shivered._

_"Why do you guys need Haruhi so badly?" Hikaru voiced._

_Kyoya answered charmingly, "ever since the mermaid theme, Haruhi merchandise has been at its all-time highest in demand. We wouldn't want to run out of stock now, would we? After all, the host club's main goal is to ensure the happiness and entertainment of all their guests." The others sweatdropped. Of course, that's the only reason Kyoya would be so adamant about knowing the location of the host club's natural._

_*end flashback*_

Next thing they knew, they were all off on a mission to find Haruhi, bumping into Hunny and Mori on the way, and now they're here.

Ignoring the older twins' comment, Tamaki continued, "but you didn't let me finish! While Haruhi may not be one of our guests, she is the host club's secret princess and must be treated as such! Men, we have a new mission today— Operation: Protect Haruhi From the Dangers of the Outside World! Otherwise known as Operation: PHFTDOTOW!" Everyone but Moro-senpai and Kyoya-senpai cheered at the club's president's resolve.

Suddenly, the car stopped. "We are here Ootori-sama." The chauffeur announced on the small intercom installed near the seat Kyoya-senpai was on. Pressing a button, he replied with a quick thank you, and the hosts were led out of the sleek limousine. They were in front of the same shopping center Kyoya-senpai and Haruhi had been in a few days ago.

"Where's Haru-Chan?" The boy Lolita innocently asked.

"My sources say she was last spotted in the small toy store close to the exit in the north wing." Kyoya-Senpai knowingly answered.

"Toy store?" Hikaru asked.

"What's Haruhi doing in a place like that?" Kaoru finished his older twin's thought.

"Well, she did come with a dark hooded figure and a child so that may explain why." Kyoya cooly replied. Tamaki gasped at that.

"W-what's my daughter doing with such people?! W-what if.. what if she's being forced here against her will?!" He fearfully exclaimed. The others, with the exception of 2 certain hosts, shivered.

"Oh no! Poor Haru-Chan!" Hunny senpai cried out.

"Now now, calm down everyone. I'm sure there's a plausible explanation." Kyoya said darkly. The same hosts shivered once again, the same thought running through their minds— _poor Haruhi._

***

"Haruhi! What's this thing called?!" Kirimi yelled out excitedly.

"Oh, that's an exhibition stand. They usually have things from places all over, though I think the last exhibition is today." Haruhi calmly explained. Right now, they were in the shopping center she had been in just days prior with Kyoya.

Walking up behind Nekozawa, she noticed him eyeing some things from a dark store at the end of the hall. "Found something you like, Nekozawa-Senpai?" She asked.

Startled at being asked something, the tall hooded man looked at her, embarrassed at being caught. "Ah—well yes, what's that store contain? It seems to have some old relics so it's caught my interest..." he trailed off, staring at the store in question. Suddenly, Haruhi heard a noise of protest behind her.

"Wahhh! I don't wanna go into that scary store!" Kirimi exclaimed, looking visibly upset. Haruhi noticed the other shoppers looking on in concern. She could hardly blame them, they did look suspicious. After all, what they see is a tall hooded figure looming over a smaller younger boy and a young child who seemed to have no relation to either of them.

Haruhi suddenly felt the urge of her powers to do something. Following her instinct, she picked up Kirimi and began to soothingly hum in her ear, lulling her into a peaceful stupor. The other shoppers, seeing how the young girl didn't seem to be in any danger, quickly went about their business once more.

"*phew*, that was close," Haruhi said, somewhat cradling Kirimi. Nekozawa could only look on in wonder.

"H-how'd you do that? Normally it would take me at least about a good 15 minutes or so to get her to calm down." He said, surprised.

She smiled that beautiful smile that made any man who saw it adhere to her every whim. "I guess it's just something my powers allow me to do." Oddly, he felt his heart speed up in his chest. _Maybe it's because there are too many people here..._ He thought, dazed.

"Do you still want to go to that store? I could wait outside with Kirimi or go inside and keep humming to soothe her," the short-haired girl offered. He felt oddly touched by her caring and considerate nature. Not only had she agreed to tour him and his sister around this shopping center, but she had also made sure his sister felt comfortable and he was able to enjoy the sights. He felt his respect and admiration of her reach an unprecedented level.

"I'm touched by your consideration," he started, voicing his thoughts, "though I think we should do whatever Kirimi wants first. She _is_ the one who requested to come here in the first place." He reasoned.

Haruhi put on a thoughtful expression, one that somehow made his heartbeat quicker and blood rush to his face _'I must be getting sick'_ he thought faintly.

"Well, I suppose we could go to that store she was eyeing earlier. It looked like some kind of clothing store...?" She pondered. Hearing her name and snapping out of her reverie, Kirimi finally began noticing what the others were talking about.

"Oh yes! Let's go there bookworm! I want to give you a fashion makeover!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, oh no, I don't need any such thing. Thanks for offering though!" Haruhi waved her hand dismissively.

"I didn't ask bookworm!" The young girl yelled with an excited 'oomph!' as she got out of the scholars' arms and dragged her towards said store. Following slowly behind them, Nekozawa could only feel bad for poor Haruhi as for what was to come.

***

"Waaaah! Takashi, it's dark in here!" Hunny-senpai cried out. Jumping into the larger mans' arms, he shivered in the dark store. After having gone to the toy store and messing around—*cough* fruitlessly looking around for Haruhi, they came to the conclusion she wasn't there anymore and made way into the dark store next to them, at the end of the hall.

"Relax Hunny-senpai. Don't forget our mission here. Operation: PHFTDOTOW!" Tamaki exclaimed excitedly. The twins gave him a deadpan look.

"But what would Haruhi even be doing in a store like this?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah boss, all I see here are old, useless trinkets." Hikaru cut in.

"It's obvious you have no idea where to look." They finished together, causing him to sputter and a turn a deathly pale white.

"T-that's not true! Kyoya said that she entered with a strange dark hooded kidnapper and a child!" The club president embellished. "It'd only make sense that he'd force her to come to a dark scary store as scary as he is!" He proclaimed, moving around with his regular theatrics. "Tell them Kyoya." He asked pitifully to his best friend, unshed tears in his puppy-dog eyes.

"My sources did not say she was kidnapped first of all, and she most certainly didn't come here." The glasses-wearing host calmly explained.

"So if she's not in here, where is she?" Hunny asked, seemingly not scared anymore.

"She was seen walking around the exhibition stands then went clothes shopping," Kyoya revealed, tranquil as one could be.

The reaction was immediate. "WHATTTT?! You knew where she was this whole time and you never told us?! Mommy, how could you?" Tamaki cried out, heartbroken by his 'mommy's' betrayal.

Kyoya simply smirked and said, "you never asked," causing all the other hosts to simultaneously let out a sigh of relief and frustration for all the time wasted, and for now knowing where she was.

***

Walking into the surprisingly large clothing store, Haruhi, was slightly impressed. She had never been in this store of the mall, for the clothes were far too expensive for her, though she supposed to her 'guests', it was a mere drop in the bucket. Once they were in the store, she noticed that strangely enough, there was no kids section. Wondering why Kirimi would want to go to this specific store, the girl in question began to pull her to the side, away from Nekozawa. Taking the hint, she turned to him. "Kirimi wants to look at some clothes with me for a bit. Just look around and wait for us." She smiled, looking apologetic as Kirimi pulled her behind a mannequin.

Beckoning her to bend down, Haruhi could only wonder what the girl was up to. Kirimi but her hand behind her ear, as if about to tell some big secret she didn't want anyone else to hear. "We're going to give big brother a fashion makeover." Haruhi gave her a quizzical look. Nekozawa and 'fashion makeover' somehow didn't belong in the same sentence. Seeing her perplexed expression, she continued, "big brother is always tripping over his big robe, so I want to see if we can find him a better s-subst-"

Seeing she was struggling with the word, Haruhi finished for her, "substitute." Seeing her fervent nod, Haruhi couldn't help but agree. She was never one for fashion or appearance, but if it was causing him some physical detriment, there had to be something more efficient available. "Okay," she agreed, "but only if he agrees to it."

Seeing the young girl beam at her with a bright 'yay!' Haruhi found herself smiling too. Hopefully, Nekozawa would be up for a change in clothes.

Approaching her older classmate, she noticed he was eyeing some black sweaters and pants in one section of the store. She peeked over his shoulder, surprised to see he had already gotten a black t-shirt in his arms. "What're you doing?" Haruhi asked innocently, surprising her senpai. He turned around with a start, dropping the article of clothing in his arm. He bent down to pick it up at the same time as her, bumping their foreheads' together and causing a flash of pain to run through him, he quickly got up and silently checked to see she was alright and stepped away from her. She had been too close.

"O-oh! Fujioka-kun! I-I was just..." he stuttered nervously, and for the first time, she saw her senpai truly flustered. He seemed so.... _humbled_ , standing in a regular clothing store, cheeks flushed and eyes averted, nothing like the scary character he tried to play at school. Deciding to help him out of his predicament, she opened her mouth.

"It's okay. Hey, uh, Kirimi wants to give you a fashion makeover and I'd told her I'd help as long as you agree, so what do you say?" She smiled kindly at him, her big, bright brown eyes peering up into his dark ones, asking for an answer. He felt his heart rise to his throat and felt as though a swarm of butterflies had been released in his stomach and were fluttering furiously. _Maybe I should see the doctor once we get back._ He thought with a gulp. Finally, registering her question, he allowed a sense of dread to go through him at her words.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt, especially if it'll make Kirimi happy. I'll do it." He resolved with a determined expression. Haruhi stifled a giggle, the sound making him turn to her with a quizzical expression. Something about this situation and setting and how he reacted to it was so...so..... _endearing_ to her, causing an uncharacteristic giddiness to pass through her. _Maybe it's a side-effect of the curse?_ She wondered, brushing off her feelings. Regaining her composure, she waved to Kirimi, signaling her to come over.

"Did big brother agree? Oh please tell me you said yes!" She enthused shyly, looking between the two teens.

"Of course I did Kirimi, j-just please no pink. And I can't stay out of my robe too long." He said, stating his conditions. Kirimi smiled at him widely, her grin taking up half her face.

"Okay! What were you looking at here? It's so dark! But I guess it'll do." She went over to where he was looking and grabbed a pair of pants that seemed to be his size and one of the sweaters he was eyeing, also in his size. "Change into this now, I wanna see how big brother looks!" She said in all her childlike innocence, causing Haruhi to reflect her smile. Nekozawa however, looked stuck in place.

"Chop chop! We don't have all day! You heard her." Haruhi teased, her eyes flashing for a second. This curse was truly causing her to change a bit, or maybe it was Nekozawa....no that preposterous. She thought, brushing aside her thoughts as the older man went to the men's changing rooms.

Suddenly, she heard a commotion behind her. "I don't see why we couldn't stop to get the doll first! Haruhi would've appreciated the gift, I'm sure of it! Mommy, are you sure she's here?"

She.

Knew.

That.

Voice!

Turning around with a sense of horror and dread, she saw the whole host club making their way into the clothing store, looking around. She turned to Kirimi, frantic.

"Hey bookworm, it's your club! And there's other big brother!" She smiled, about to wave them over, though was stopped by Haruhi putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. If they see me here, they'll stay with us the whole time and won't let us finish with Nekozawa's makeover." Haruhi reasoned. She started coming up with a way to avoid this. In theory, she could change her clothes and have Kirimi purchase them for her, and then change back into them, though the problem was if the hosts saw Nekozawa, they would be caught. She needed a better plan. How'd they even know she was here?! She then remembered her text from earlier. She didn't give anything away, how could they— _Kyoya_. Kirimi snapped her out of her reverie.

"Huh, if it was only other big brother it would be okay. Buuuut, since it's all of them, we should hide!" The child's eyes lit up at the prospect. "Like hide and seek! Hold on bookworm I have a great idea!" She said enthusiastically as she grabbed Haruhi's arm and led her towards the changing rooms.

"Kirmi where are we—WOAH!" At the last second, she realized Kirimi was taking her to Nekozawa's changing room. While the others may not think to look for her there, nothing's stopping them from going in to change and therefore, hindering her escape. She hopes Kirimi has a plan.

"Big brother!" She yelled at the stall door. How she knew it was Nekozawa's was beyond Haruhi, but when the door opened, rescaling her senpai, she suddenly felt herself being thrown in. "Hide Haruhi!" She instructed, a malicious gleam in her eye as she ran away, towards the hosts.

Haruhi took in Nekozawa's appearance after getting adjusted to her settings. He was nearly finished changing, though it seemed he was about to start putting on the shirt when Kirimi barged in. Blushing at his nakedness, she quickly roamed her eyes over his lean, toned body— _not too muscle-y, not too loose_ —she noted with appreciation. She suddenly shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts. _What am I thinking?! That's my senpai!_ Still, she felt a surge of heat at the thought of this situation she's never been in before: being alone with a shirtless guy in a small, enclosed space. As her eyes traveled upwards, she noticed Nekozawa blushing furiously. _Oh my god I just checked out a guy right in front of him and he noticed how do I get out of this—_

"What's wrong? Why'd Kirimi drop out off here?" He asked calmly, his tone contrasting greatly with her pounding heart. She calmed herself down as quickly as she could, reverting back to her normal, calm, indifferent ways.

"The hosts are here and I didn't wanna get caught, so I asked Kirimi not to alert them of our presence. I just didn't think she'd hide me...here." She trailed off, the heat returning to her cheeks.

He nodded in understanding, "I see." Just as they were about to continue discussing what to do, they heard voices near the entrance of the changing area.

"-are you even here for, boss?" One voice asked.

"Yeah, it's not like Haruhi would be hiding in here." Another voice cut in.

"Maybe..." the first voice trailed off.

"He's a peeping Tom!" Both voices finished together. On the other side of the stall, Hikaru and Kaoru had their backs turned to the stall door, Tamaki facing them.

He sputtered with indignation. "W-what?! That's ridiculous! I'm just here to make sure! And to see if commoners clothing would be a good theme for the next club session." He hastily explained. Haruhi sighed with relief. As long as they didn't come out, they wouldn't have to worry about being caught.

"Hey what was that sound?" She heard Kaoru ask.

"Hey, those look like...Haruhi's shoes!" She panicked as she heard Hikaru make his way towards their stall. If he bent down enough, he would obviously see her uniform and shoes and know she was there. Nekozawa seemed to notice this too, as, without warning, he picked her up and pushed and against the wall she was near. She stifled a startled yelp as she realized what was happening. Slowly, and without her minds' consent, she wrapped her legs around his torso and smirked. She didn't know, but her eyes glinted in a strange way, something Nekozawa noted with keen interest. He felt his whole body heating up. He made up his mind to go to the doctor after all this was over.

He then felt a strange vibration reverberating in his neck. Was she... _purring_? No, she was humming, he realized, and it had a strange effect on him. His eyes, now half-lidded, raked over her form. She was just as petite as she looked, though now that he was pressed up against her, he could feel her womanly aspects— _all_ of them. He was all too aware of her small but developing chest, the way her subtle yet graceful curves fit around his hand as if they were made for him. Worst(read: best) of all, he was all _too_ aware of how his... _lower_ area felt near hers, confirming her gender. It took all his willpower to not lose control of that part of him for the time being. He suddenly felt an unbearable urge to kiss the petite woman in his arms, as was moments away from doing so. Hearing the hosts walk away, he was suddenly snapped out of his trance and looked at her face. She was beet red and wide-eyed staring back at him.

What had just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to get out, I had this half finished for a while now but never got around to finishing it. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon! Please feel free to tell me what you think in the comments or leave kudos. Any support helps! Thank you and be safe!


	6. Authors note IMPORTANT

Authors Note MUST READ

Hello, thank you for reading a sirens curse! I'll get straight to the point— I'm continuing this story, HOWEVER it has been rewritten and revised, so while the story and plot are essentially the same, many scenes have been altered, added, and even removed. I won't be continuing the story here, but as another story. Its MUCH BETTER now, I promise you! For any of you wondering, you can't just wait to pick up where this fic left off, many things have been added or changed, so going in expecting it to be the same won't work. Trust me, it'll be worth it.

Basically, the story had been rewritten and continued, but it's under a slightly different name now— The Ballad of Atlantis. Hope you enjoy, it will be updated daily for the time being. Happy reading!


End file.
